1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device, a cooling structure, an image projection device, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a cooling device for cooling a heat source, the following configuration has already been known. Namely, a heat dissipation area of the heat source is enlarged by attaching a radiator having a plurality of heat radiation fins to the heat source, and cooling is achieved by directly blowing air (cooling air) that is exhausted from a fan on the heat radiation fins.
As an example of such a cooling device, a cooling device having the following configuration has been disclosed (cf. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4144037), for example). Namely, a fan has a plurality of exhaust ports, and each exhaust port includes a radiator having heat radiation fins. The radiator having the heat radiation fins is disposed inside the corresponding exhaust port. For each of the radiator, lengths and spacing of the heat radiation fins can be varied, so that lengths of the fins and spacing of the fins are adjusted to a wind speed distribution of cooling air that is exhausted from the fan.